


if my heart was a house (you'd be home)

by mouthfuloftoxic



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, cheesy as fuuuuuck, god i love day6, this is the first thing i've finished in literal years wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouthfuloftoxic/pseuds/mouthfuloftoxic
Summary: Younghyun is really cute and Jae accidentally falls too deep.or“Our asshole mutual friends set us up on a blind date and didn’t tell us it was a blind date, so instead of getting to know each other we spent the entire ‘date’ scheming against them and decided an awesome way to get back at them would be to pretend to date and then have a horrendous breakup but now that we’re two months into this charade we’re not sure what’s real and what’s fake anymore" au





	if my heart was a house (you'd be home)

**Author's Note:**

> hguhug im so sorry for this it makes no sense what even. i blame everybody in this world for not writing enough jaehyungparkian so i had to do it myself. idek why im posting this but heres a bunch of words that dont really make sense  
> title from if my heart was a house by owl city

Ok, _fine_ , Jae fucked up. He had fucked up _bad_ , he would admit it. Not to Younghyun though, oh no, he would never admit to Younghyun.

For someone who claims to be so in check with their feelings, it had taken Jae far too long to realize that they had changed. No one but he had to know that though. All he had to do was keep in under wraps until they had their “horrible breakup” and then he could wallow in pity for his unrequited love.

All he needed to do was not fuck up, anymore at least.

✖

Of course, things don’t go like he had planned, as always.

He lets himself slip.

Lets himself send another “I love you” text that he’ll claim was ‘evidence’ for their friends, lets his gaze linger on the curve of Younghyun’s nose even after he raises an eyebrow at Jae, lets his hands seek Younghyun’s warm ones even though nobody was watching.

He should’ve known. Shouldn’t have let himself agree to this stupid deal almost two months ago. Shouldn’t have decided that this was a good plan for revenge against their stupid scheming friends. Shouldn’t have let himself get lost in Younghyun’s soft smile and sharp eyes.

But here he was, over five weeks into this stupid game that they were playing watching himself fall deeper and deeper into the warmth that pools in his gut every time one corner of Younghyun’s mouth arches upwards slightly into the faintest of smiles.

He hadn’t brought up the breakup yet, neither of them had. Jae didn’t know _how_ to, not that he wanted to in the first place. But he knew he couldn’t keep living in the web of lies they had created, shouldn’t _want_ to as much as he did.

So here he was, at one of Younghyun’s many gigs, sitting with the people that had caused this in the first place, waiting for the show to start. All feelings aside, Jae genuinely enjoyed his music. It had been his infatuation with Younghyun’s voice that lead their asshole friends to tricking them into a blind date in the first place. Those very same friends sat around him today cheering in support for Younghyun.

As he started playing, Jae was reminded about why he had fallen for the boy. The way Younghyun looked up on stage was absolutely ethereal. Jae couldn’t stop himself from staring so intensely that his feelings must have been painfully obviously displayed on his face.

Jae lets himself get lost in the music, doesn’t bother to keep up with how many songs have passed. The first few notes of Hey Jude snap him out of his daze. It was a song they both shared love for, he hadn’t known that Younghyun was going to perform it.

His clear voice cut through the crowd, it was a contrast to the louder, more upbeat songs they had been performing. Jae felt himself gently sway to the music.

Younghyun had to get to the second verse of the song for Jae to realize that something was off, it took a second for his brain to piece things together.

Younghyun wasn’t singing ‘Hey Jude’, he was singing ‘Hey _Jae’_.

His eyes snapped up to find where Younghyun was standing on stage, only to find the other boy already staring at him, waiting for him to notice, lips stretched into a smirk.

It was cheesy, so _damn cheesy_ , but it made Jae’s heart try to beat out of his chest anyway. Younghyun held eye contact for a few seconds before letting his right eye drop to a wink. Jae stopped breathing.

All of a sudden, it was too much. The room was too hot and the buzz running through his veins was too loud. He needed to leave.

The screech of his stool being pushed back caught the attention of his friends, but he was already making his way through the crowd and out the door before any of them could question his abrupt exit.

Younghyun faltered slightly, missed a few words in the song as he watched Jae walk out.

The evening air nipped at Jae’s bare skin, he hadn’t even grabbed his coat. He let the cold seep into his skin, hoping it’d help to calm down his racing heart.

He couldn’t help but let his mind wander to the night they met. He thought about the first bit of confusion, the exchanges of “Uhh, I’m supposed to meet my friend here but he’s not here?” and “Wait our friends are friends with _each other_?” followed by “They did this on purpose, didn’t they?” and “Oh shit, is this supposed to be a date?”

Right afterwards, they had gotten texts from their respective friends with words of “have fun” and “be safe :P” accompanied with a multitude of winky faces and tongue emojis, there was no question about the implications behind the texts, both boys had blushed bright red.

He remembers Younghyun first suggesting the idea of pretending to date, all soft smiles and mischievous eyes. They had pushed aside the cutlery on the table of the restaurant to write out a plan on the piece of paper Jae conveniently had in his pocket.  

The plan was simple, pretend to date for a few weeks, get into a horrible fight, fake an extremely messy breakup and act upset about it for days afterwards, it would leave their friends feeling guilty for eternity and would ensure no future surprise blind dates for either of them. There really wasn’t any way for things to go wrong, but Jae is Jae, so of course he had found a way to mess it up.

The thought of ‘ _how the hell did you fall so far?’_ circled his mind on a loop. It didn’t matter though, he had made up his mind. He was going to talk to Younghyun, fake their breakup and end this ridiculous charade.

End it before he fell any further than he already had.

✖

_Hey dude, should we start planning out the breakup?_

✓ _Seen 5:42pm_

Jae sighed at his phone in exasperation, it had been almost 2 hours since he’d sent that text, and Younghyun had yet to reply.

Anxiety was pooling in his gut as the minutes passed. He knew that it was necessary for his sanity to bring it up, but he couldn’t help but regret the decision. The fear that after the breakup Younghyun wouldn’t want to be friends with him anymore amplified.

So, because Jae really doesn’t lack bad ideas, he calls him.

Younghyun picks up on the fourth ring, a soft “Yes?” resounds through the phone in his tired drawl. Jae’s heart lurches just slightly.

“Uhh, hi.” Jae stutters, he’s surprised. Younghyun never picks up the phone like that, it’s always a cheery ‘Hello’ or ‘Hey Jae!’, but never this _bored_.

“Yes?” It’s more drawn out this time, makes Jae feel like a child being chastised.

“I texted you, you never replied?”

“Oh. That.” Now Jae feels like he’s _definitely_ done something wrong.

“Yeah, that.”

The silence is deafening over the phone. He can hear Younghyun breathing, but neither said anything.

Until, “Yeah you’re right we should talk about that. Tomorrow at your place? If that’s okay?”

Jae breathed out. They were really doing this.

His voice is barely audible when he utters a soft “Yeah okay.”

The call ended with a click.

✖

It’s around 7pm the next day, Jae wrapped up in a large, warm sweater holding, two mugs of steaming coffee when he hears his door open.

Younghyun walks into the living room hard carding through his hair trying to shake out all the raindrops. Upon noticing the cups of coffee, he takes a seat next to Jae on the couch and reaches out for one of the cups.

“Rough day?” Jae’s voice is soft, barely audible over the thundering rain crashing against his windows.

“Yeah well, it’s about to get worse.”

Jae flinched. Younghyun’s eyes flash with regret.

“Okay, so how are we doing this?” The words feel bitter in Jae’s mouth, he pushes them out anyway.

Younghyun stares, Jae stares back.

They had been dangling on the edge for too long now, going back and forth, it was time to step back or fall over the edge.

“I don’t want to.” The words were barely audible, Jae’s head snapped up from his fiddling hands on his lap.

Younghyun stared straight at him, his dark eyes held an overbearing amount of emotion, beautiful as ever. Jae stopped, _what did he mean he didn’t want to?_

A nervous laugh fell past Jae’s lips, “Youngie, we _have_ to do something. How long are we going to keep this charade up?”

But Younghyun’s stare didn’t waver, his jaw clenched visibly, it made Jae’s heart lurch just slightly.

Younghyun’s voice is rougher than Jae was expecting when he starts speaking, “Yeah? And then what, hyung? We stop seeing each other? Remain secret friends? Pretend to be exes that still awkwardly converse? Is that what the plan was all along?”

“Bri-”

“No, hyung. Shut up and listen for once. I can’t do it. I can’t walk away from you and pretend to hate you. I can't not see you on a regular basis. I’m in so deep I don’t know _how_ to not be around you. I don’t know how to not lean on you for every single stupid little thing or how to stop writing songs about your smile. I _can't do this_ , Jae.” His voice cracked, he dragged in ragged breaths trying to keep the tears at bay.

Jae’s brain was going into overdrive because _whatthefuckwhatthefuck_ he had never- didn’t _dare_ to consider- because, how _could_ he? Someone like Younghyun, someone as gorgeous, smart, funny, how could he have ever hoped to have his feelings reciprocated?

And yet, here he was. Gorgeous, smart, funny Younghyun sitting on his living room couch trying to hold back tears, pleading Jae not to leave him.

Jae felt like an idiot.

“I wanted to be able to do it. Let you go. I came here thinking I could. But I can't, _wont_. I need you, hyung.” Younghyun’s eyes are glazed, tears clinging to his lashes.

Jae had yet to respond, or move, or breathe for that matter. The shock had stunned him into a rare silence.

“That day at the gig, why’d you leave?” Jae looked up at him Younghyun, his eyes held a fire, he wanted answers. The rain had calmed down to a light drizzle, the only other noise in the house was the hum of the heater that served to not let their silence deafen them.

“It felt too real.” Jae’s voice was uncharacteristically soft. He didn’t elaborate, Younghyun would understand, he knew him too well not to.

“And if it was?”

“What? Real?”

“Yes. Gonna run away again?”

“Would you stop me?”

Younghyun gave him a sad smile, “I don’t want you to leave.”

“I don’t want to go.”

“Then _stay_ dammit, with me. Let me hold you, for real this time.” Younghyun gently took Jae’s cold hand in his warm one.

They’d unconsciously drifted closer during their soft exchange, Younghyun’s lips were only a breath away from him, _so, so close_. It wouldn’t be the first time they would kiss, but it’d be the first time they do it for themselves.

So, Jae does it.

Younghyun’s lips are as soft as he remembered, the kiss even softer. Younghyun breathes out, lips still gently brushing. He had a hand pressed against Jae’s cheek, the other snaking its way under Jae’s soft shirt, seeking warm skin.

“Younghyun, Younghyun, _Brian_.”

He smirks, lets out a soft laugh before curling his hand in Jae’s hair and pulling him forward to deepen the kiss.

Jaehyung falls into Younghyun, quite literally. His heart doesn’t have a weight to it anymore and his skin feels warm. His smile is soft and his soul is content and Younghyun is _oh so perfect_.

✖

Their friends find out eventually. Jae accidentally cracks a joke about it when they’re all out for coffee, because they’re wholesome like that. They make a big deal, a _huge_ deal in fact, out of it. Jae hides his giggles behind Younghyun’s back as Wonpil throws napkins around and threatens to disown him and steal their dog (they don’t have a dog).

Younghyun turns slightly to gently kiss Jaehyung amongst the chaos, Jae grins against his lips, pecks back.

Wonpil is still fuming, Dowoon’s trying to calm him down while Jamie and Sungjin laugh too hard to speak in the corner. Younghyun’s fingers intertwine with his and Jae feels warmth fill up his chest.

They’re wild, loud, a mess. They’re all Jae needs.

**Author's Note:**

> idk man, don't ask.  
> please tell me what you think!!! or just yell at me about these two!!!!! also on tumblr @jaelicious!!!! and on cc under mouthfuloftoxic!! AND twt: mouthfuloftoxic  
> //another angsty one coming soon because i cant stop thinking about them thinking about each other//


End file.
